


Summer Heat

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [7]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Summer Heat

Fortunately, Logan had a number of leftovers in the refrigerator that once assembled would make for a healthy, light dinner, so he was able to put a pasta salad in front of Alec quickly and then join him across the dinning room table; watching as Alec fidgeted with his sweaty bangs and toyed with his salad, Logan wondered what taking his hand had actually meant, since he wasn't sure since Alec was sitting silently which was completely out of character; what Logan was sure of, was that both of them hoped that the power would come back on and the air conditioning with it.


End file.
